


The Master, The Mistress And The Pet

by GoldenShredder



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenShredder/pseuds/GoldenShredder
Summary: Despite coming to Earth to exact revenge against Goku and his friends, Frieza changes his mind when his eyes find you watching his fight.  He offers Goku a deal: he will leave the earth alone if he can take you with him. Despite going with him with a degree of reluctance you begin to see a different side to the galactic ruler.Will you remain his slave or will your relationship with him become something else?What happens when is other pet takes a liking to you?Frieza, Dragon Ball Super and all things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira ToriyamaYou belong to youTenebi belongs to my best friend





	1. I Will Go

After coming to Earth to exact his revenge, Frieza has shown Goku the new limits of his power in his new golden form. With each passing moment of his fight against Goku, Frieza starts having more fun, taunting the Saiyan more and more. 

"After what felt like an eternity trapped within Earth's Hell I am relishing the opportunity to show this Saiyan monkey why I have always been superior to the rest of these insects." Frieza thought.

Frieza was well aware of Beerus' presence from the sidelines of this fight. It didn't faze the galactic ruler one small bit. While he was warned not to go after the God of Destruction he also know the Beerus would leave him alone unless he had a reason to interfere. As his fight with Goku continued, his stamina and his energy began to drain. He didn't expect it to happen so soon but regardless he would not be defeated by the Saiyan's hands. He knew that if all his stamina left him then Goku would surely kill him, something he would not allow to happen so soon after his resurrection. He decided the best thing for him to do was retreat but he would do so only on his own terms. 

Breaking away from Goku and landing on the edge of the crater, Frieza examined the area for anything he could use to his advantage. It was in that moment that his eyes were drawn to you. He examined you carefully. His eyes searching every inch of your body from your hair to your legs as well as you breasts. But the one thing that really caught his attention were your eyes. They intrigued and confused him. He had never seen anyone look at him the way you did, not with fear but with admiration and perhaps lust.

"What's wrong Frieza, too scared to continue." Sneered Goku.

"How dare you presume such a thing you pathetic monkey" Frieza snapped "I am afraid of no one."

"Then why have you stopped? You're not the kind of person who would willingly die after screeching about revenge" Goku questioned

"I am not allowing you a clear shot so that you can send me back to Earth's Hell. I would rather retreat then do such a thing" Frieza replied with a slight smile creeping onto his face.

Everyone gasped and looked at Frieza in shock, even Whis and Beerus were surprised by what he said.

"This is out of character for you Frieza. You've never been one to willingly retreat from a battle" Said Vegeta

"That is true Vegeta but you should know that I always do things on my terms and this is no exception" Frieza replied cockily "I believe I am about to make what you would call a deal"

"Ok Frieza what's your deal" Goku inquired.

"I am willing to leave you and this miserable planet alone only if I take her with me" Frieza announced pointing at you.

Everybody looked at you in shock. They couldn't believe that Frieza would leave the Earth in exchange for you. You looked around and then at Frieza slightly fearful of what might happen. But deep inside part of you really wanted to do it. As you watched Frieza during his fight you really began to admire him. You admired the strength and power he displayed as he fought against Goku in both his fourth and golden forms. You had started to wonder if it really was admiration and not lust. You wanted his power, you wanted to serve him in anyway you can. You knew that he had a motive for taking you with him and you knew it was wrong. But at the same time it was so enticing. 

You slowly moved from Bulma's side and walked towards Frieza, whose finger was still pointed at you.

"Y/N what are you doing. You can't go with him" Bulma yelled.

"I will Bulma. If it means saving our world then I will" You replied.

You continued to walk towards Frieza as everyone told you not to do it. Except for Beerus who at this point really couldn't care what happened. When you reached Frieza you began to shake slightly as you tried to look him in the eyes. You could feel his crimson eyes staring right at you as well as a smirk appear on his dirtied face.

"I will go with you" You said timidly.


	2. Leaving With A Tyrant

You finally worked up the courage to look Frieza in the eyes and part of you wished you didn't. His crimson eyes drilled into yours with malicious intent. You didn't know why he wanted you but you could guess that it wouldn't be good. That idea of not knowing excited you. It excited a twisted part of you and you relished that feeling. You had no idea what he would do to you all you could do was guess. Would he make you his slave? Would he have you wear a skimpy, revealing outfit? would he put a chain on you and keep you by his side? You couldn't be certain. All you were certain about was that these thoughts were making you wet.

"Speak up" Frieza ordered.

"I said I'll go with you" you repeated.

Frieza smirked knowing that even though he was doing something he deemed cowardly he knew that he had won this battle. Goku on the other hand was not happy with you or Frieza. He began to yell about how this wasn't a good idea and how you should move so that he can kill Frieza. As he was doing this you kept facing Frieza while he continued to look you square in the eyes. He could tell you were getting more and more annoyed with the Saiyan's continual rambling and you could tell that he was as well. Eventually you had lost your patience with Goku even though you had zoned out and weren't listening to what he was saying.

"Goku shut the hell up!" You screeched "This is the only time he will ever do this and you want to waste it?"

" Y/N you don't know what he could do to you" He argued.

" I know but as long as this planet isn't harmed in anyway I am willing to take that chance" 

Behind you Frieza watched on amused by your tone of voice and commanding presence while arguing with Goku. He did not think that such a presence could come from someone such as you. It was one of the few times that he was able to admit he was wrong about something and a small part of him was glad. Vegeta on the other hand was fed up of listening to you and Goku argue.

"Just let them go Kakarot" Vegeta said in mild annoyance.

"But Vegeta..."

"Don't argue with me I'm not in the mood. As much as it pains me to say it Frieza will keep to his word if you let her go with him" Vegeta said. 

Goku attempted to argue but one glare from Vegeta made him give up hope of trying. He instead walked over to you and placed one hand on your shoulder.

"Please be careful Y/N"

"I will. I know the risks" You replied gently.

He looked you in the eyes and then pulled you in for a quick hug. Then he turned to look at Frieza. He looked the purple and white alien directly into his eyes who looked back into Goku's with an ice cold stare.

"Don't you dare hurt her Frieza. If you do I'm coming after you" Goku warned.

"I wasn't planning to but I'll keep that in mind when I get bored" Frieza snapped.

Frieza then turned away and began walking back to his ship with you not far behind. Goku watched the two of you knowing that while the Earth would be safe you would be in Frieza's clutches. As Frieza boarded you turned to look at Goku and everyone else. You gave them one last wave as you followed your new master into the ship which then roared into life. The craft slowly rose from the ground and left the Earth's atmosphere with everyone's eyes following it. Except for Beerus who had finished Bulma's dessert.

You stared out of the window as your home world grew smaller and smaller. You didn't know where you were heading but you knew that were ever you were going you belonged to Frieza. It was that very thought that excited you even more.


	3. More Than A Woman

As you stared out into the dark and endless nothingness of space you began to reflect on your life on Earth. All of the good and all of the bad moments. You were always different to everyone else, even compared to Vegeta and Goku. You were incredibly powerful more so than Goku and Vegeta which led to some resentment from them, especially from Vegeta. Because of this you felt slightly sidelined and excluded by them. Whether it was intentional or not didn't change the fact that you began to resent the relationship they all shared with each other. It was this that solidified your decision not to tell them what you really were and why you were so powerful. You were part demon. You had all the powers and the abilities of a demon but you were bound by mortality. Without using the dragon balls to wish for immortality you would eventually die as any mortal. The only relief was that your life span was significantly longer than that of a human. While a human could live a mere 100 years, your lifespan was at least 300 years. You didn't know if Frieza was aware of this in anyway but you didn't want to ask.

From behind you you could sense that Frieza was watching you. You could feel his eyes drilling into the back of your skull. He hadn't said a word to you since you left Earth and it made the atmosphere feel tense. He could say anything and do anything and expect you to obey

" You are an interesting thing aren't you" Frieza said bringing you from your thoughts.

"What do you mean" You questioned while turning to face him.

"You are not a Saiyan and yet you emanate a great amount of power. What are you?" He inquired.

You froze. You knew he would ask but not this soon. Your mind raced with panic. What will he think? What will he do?

"I will only ask you once more. What are you?" He repeated clearly annoyed.

"I... I'm a half demon" You stuttered.

He looked at you with a small expression of shock. It was clear that he was not expecting that answer. He knew that most planets had their own deities and demons but he had never heard of a half demon before. 

"Interesting" Frieza stated.

"I'm sorry. Interesting?" You asked confused and shocked by his calm response.

"Yes. I've never heard of a half-breed demon before. It seems you are not as lowly as I had first thought. Consider yourself lucky. It is rare for that to happen"

You felt a wave of relief wash over you. It was a better response than you expected coming from someone so cruel and malicious as him. But that didn't completely calm you. The remaining question was what would he do with you.

"If I may ask what are you going to do with me. Are you going to make me your slave?" You asked with hesitation.

"No. I believe that your abilities would be better suited for something else. Regardless I already have one... pet" He said carefully choosing the last word. "Tenebi!"

The door to the control room opened and in walked a black haired woman roughly 5"4 in height. She looked the same as any other member of the Frieza force as she wore it's signature armour. However around her neck you noticed a white collar with a purple stripe across the middle and you swore it said "property of Frieza" written on it. She stopped just before Frieza and bowed.

"You summoned me master" she said. 


	4. The Truth Is Revealed

"Tenebi allow me to introduce my latest acquisition and your new mistress" Frieza said with a smirk etched into his face.

"I'm sorry but mistress?" You asked choking on your breath.

"Correct. You are her superior. She will do whatever you say without question just as she obeys me without hesitation" Frieza purred.

You looked at Tenbei's physical response to Frieza. You noticed her stare at him the same way you did. However you could see so much lust and desire in her eyes that it made you feel ill. You had never seen someone look at another being in such a way. Nevertheless it relieved you to know that Frieza may not want you in the same way as her. Which suited you just fine. You were not something to be used and thrown around like a toy something that Frieza knew.

"Well in that case why did you bring me with you?" You asked with a sliver of disgust lining your voice as you looked at them both.

Frieza simply smirked at you and then left the room leaving you and Tenebi staring at the door. After a few seconds you scoffed and turned back to the window and the emptiness of space. Tenebi walked up to you and stared at you. You tried to ignore her as best you could but she would not relent. You let out an exasperated sigh before slowly turning to face her. 

"This is all fairly new to me as I'm sure you understand and you staring at me isn't making me feel better" You said.

"Sorry Mistress" Tenebi replied staring turning to look out of the window.

"So what exactly do you do for him?" You inquired.

"I do everything he asks me to and sometimes he... has his way with me"

"So he fucks you" you said in a deadpan expression

She nodded sheepishly and turned away to hide her blush. A slight smirk grew on your face. You knew that this was the case but you wanted to be doubly sure. This made you think if he had made you her mistress then would she have a similar reaction if you made advances. There was only one way to test it. You slowly moved behind her and placed your hands on her shoulders. You felt her slightly shake within your grasp. You slowly moved closer until she could feel your breath run down her neck. When she did you could feel her shiver ever so slightly. In the reflection of the window you could see her blush as she tried to keep her composure. You leaned even closer until you were breathing near her ear.

"Who's your mistress?" You asked.

"Y... you... a...are" She stuttered.

You chuckled at her response. She was like putty in your hands and you loved it. You pressed a soft kiss her cheek and a few on her neck. You could see from her reflection that, while she was trying to keep as composed as possible, she was enjoying this. 

"Yes you are my dear" You purred into her ear.

You pressed one more soft kiss onto her cheek before turning around. You left the room to find Frieza, chuckling as you did. Tenebi was still stood at the window regaining herself from what just happened. She enjoyed Frieza's attention and, no matter how hard she tried, she could not deny she loved your attention a lot. She secretly hoped for more attention from you. She wanted it. She needed it just as much as Frieza's. He was her master and you were her mistress. Forever.


	5. A Pet's Point of View

After your brief advances on her, Tenebi rushed back to her quarters and locked the door. She sat herself on the edge of her bed trying to keep herself collected despite all of the thoughts running through her head.

"What do I do. Oh god what do I do" She frantically though.

She loved Frieza, there was no denying that fact. But at the same time she enjoyed the attention you gave her. She enjoyed having you touch her shoulders with care and kiss her as if she would break.

Frieza was rough with her and some days she loved it. But other days it was a bit much for her. Ever since she became his personal pet he was never gentle with her. He treated her as a toy that he could use when he wanted. But yet she wanted something more. The one question she always asked herself was "Does he love me?". She always hoped the answer was yes but deep down she realized that maybe he didn't. To him all she was, was something to be used for fun and pleasure. She had gotten used to it, she didn't know anything else. Then you arrived and in only a few minutes you treated her with more care and love then she had felt in years. 

Now she was confused. She wanted more of what you gave her. She wanted you to love her as she hadn't been loved. She wanted to feel cared for, like a living being instead of an object. The temptation for more was hard to resist. It was like a drug. An addiction that was always screaming for more. But she didn't want to appear disloyal to Frieza. If she was disloyal to him she knew what he would do. Frieza couldn't abide disloyalty and would willingly wipe out half of a platoon of soldiers in order to insure loyalty. 

"Is he testing my loyalty? Although he did say I must obey her as I do him" She argued with herself.

She was started to become distressed as she debated what to do. Would she risk it. Would she try and get more attention and love from you at the risk of angering her master. Would Frieza be angry if she did. Her mind started racing with "what if" scenarios of Frieza being angry at this. He would kill her for sure but what about her Mistress. Would he kill you? She didn't want him to hurt you. Had she fallen for you? Did she love you like she loved Frieza?

As she started to dwell on you more and more she started to calm down. Frieza didn't have this effect on her. She remembered everything that happened and how she felt. She then started to think of you and how beautiful she though you were. Subconsciously her right hand started to make its way into her pants. The more she thought of you the more wet she felt herself become.

"Oh my god. Her hair. Her eyes. Her plump lips" She thought to herself.

Her hand then moved into her panties as she started to rub her clit. Her other hand moved to her left breast and she started to knead and squeeze it gently. She started to think of you holding her, kissing her neck and carefully loving her. Soon she started to imagine sex with you. How gentle and passionate would you be. As she dived deeper and deeper into these lewd thoughts, she slid two fingers into her and she started masturbating to you.

"Mistress. Oh mistress I love it when you touch me like that" She whispered gently.

Her thoughts got wilder and wilder as did her hands. Her left hand squeezing harder and harder while her right pumped inside her harder and harder. She was lost in a wild ride of love, lust and desire. She wanted you to hold her. To fuck her. To love her as she was starting to love you.

"M...mistress. Oh mistress I love you. I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum" She said to herself as her pleasure mounted.

She inserted a third finger as she pumped harder and harder. She placed the blanket of her bed into her mouth to muffle her moans. She could feel the pressure rising within her she held off for as long as she could until...

"Mistress!" She screamed into the blanket.

Her juices released over her fingers as her orgasm took her. Her panties were soaking wet. Her fingers were dripping and her breast was red from how hard she was squeezing it. She layed back on her bed exhausted from her climax. She snuggled onto the covers as she cuddled a small teddy bear.

"I love you Mistress" She whispered softly to her teddy

As she fell asleep she could no longer deny that she had fallen for you like she fell for Frieza. She was willing to risk potentially angering the tyrant for you to hold and love her. Unbeknownst to her, her little session didn't go unnoticed. On the other side of her door you were backed against the wall in slight shock. You didn't know what to think. Sure you flirted with her but that's all it was; simple flirting. That's all it was wasn't it?


	6. The Emperor's True Motive

Frieza's palace was grander than you expected. But then again you knew the space emperor wouldn't accept anything below his expectations. After you landed at the palace, you were given a quick tour by Tenebi while Frieza attended to other matters. During this quick tour she seemed to be nervous and on edge around you. She didn't look directly into your eyes and her cheeks carried a faint, pink blush. You knew precisely why this was but you didn't want to say anything. You found watching her like this amusing. It played into your controlling side and you didn't want it to end anytime soon. Eventually she led you to an extravagant room, which you assumed to be Frieza's. The room was white and decorated with reds and golds. In the centre of the room, on a raised platform was a luscious looking king size bed, again covered in reds and golds.

You were astonished. You knew that Frieza's room would be lavish but this was beyond what you had imagined. When you left you're own little world you heard the door close behind you. Turning around you saw Frieza with his hands behind his back, his eyes firmly fixed upon you. You slowly walked backwards until you were sat on the edge of the bed. Frieza followed you forward never removing his eyes from you. You looked directly into his eyes and gulped. You weren't afraid, well maybe a little, but you wouldn't bow to him.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to bend your knee to me" Frieza stated rather monotonously.

"You don't?" You asked ever so slightly confused.

"Oh no. I can tell you're not that type of woman. You're like me. You don't obey anyone. You prefer to command, to control, to rule." He states with a slight smirk.

"I suppose you're right. I've never been able to on earth"

"That is why I don't want you as a pet like Tenebi, that would not suit you. I want you as my Queen. To rule by my side forever. That is what you have always wanted yes? To be a Queen. To be someone of great importance."

He was right. While you were on earth you never felt important. Even with your great powers you were somewhat shunned. Even when Goku brought you into his circle you still felt somewhat excluded and unwanted. Especially from Vegeta. Over the years you slowly grew to despise them, Vegeta more than the others. You wanted nothing more than to show them that you were something great. That you were stronger than they believed. Now here you were. Frieza, the only being who respects your true power, offering you to be his Queen and rule the universe with him. You may not have been the smartest woman in existence but you weren't stupid. You'd be foolish to turn down this offer.

"I will. I will be your Queen Frieza" You said trying to hide your excitement.

Frieza didn't say a word. He instead pulled you down to him and pressed his lips against yours. You squeaked from slight shock but you quickly melted into the kiss. He pulled you closer and wrapped his tail around you. He tried to gain access into your mouth but, as he expected, you weren't going to let him. You're tongues fought for nearly a minute. Neither one wanting to submit to the other. He then pulled away from you and, using his unexpected strength threw you onto the bed. 

It was in that moment that you realized he would have is way with you. You were, more than anything, really looking forward to it.


	7. The Following Morning

Stirring from your sleep you groggily sat up in the bed you were in. You took in your surroundings, trying to remember what happened. Looking at the room you remembered that it belonged to Frieza. Then it hit you like a freight train. Frieza had slept with you. He kissed you when he entered the room and then had his way with you. You felt your stomach do flips. This is not what you wanted. You knew it would happen at some point but not this soon. You looked next to you to find him missing. You climbed out of bed and put on a red silk robe that was hung on the wall. 

Moving towards the balcony you opened the doors and stepped outside. The sight was something to behold. The alien planet was breathtaking and you couldn't tear your eyes away from it. You looked down to see the streets of the city bustling with life. People going to and from buildings, a market selling unusual goods, people doing business and guards patrolling the streets. Closing your eyes you listen to the activity of the city below as a cool breeze gently brushed across your face. As you enjoyed the coolness of the breeze you failed to hear the door behind you open and the sound of footsteps approach.

"Enjoying the view" A voice spoke.

You jumped at the voice and quickly turned to see Frieza. He stood with his arms behind his back and a small smile on his face, clearly happy for making you jump.

"I am yes. I didn't know that the city looked so good from here" You responded 

"It does. It is a view that only a few are privileged to see. Fewer still have been privileged to see it from here" Frieza said calmly.

Frieza walked out onto the balcony to join you and while you looked back out over the city, he had his eyes planted on you. His eyes scanned you up and down while his hand came up to inspect the silk robe that loosely hung over body.

"This robe is suits you rather well. I have been interested to see how you would look in it and I have not been disappointed" he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Frieza." You said with a slight blush "It was kind of you to let me sleep in rather late"

"I though it was necessary. You were rather tired last night and I thought I would allow you to sleep as long as you wanted." He said in his usual monotonous tone.

"We didn't... erm" You started

"No. After our little make out session you practically fell asleep in my arms. I may be a galactic tyrant but I wouldn't do anything that my queen was not willing to." He replied quickly

"Well aren't you the gentleman" You teased

"Indeed. I must see to preparations for breakfast. Tenebei will arrive shortly to bring you a more... suitable outfit. I will see you then darling" Frieza said with a smile.

You watched as he pridefully strutted out of the room with his tail swishing behind him. You turned back and lent against the balcony and stared out at the planets burnt orange sky. Not long after Frieza left the door opened again but this time Tenebi stepped in holding a lilac colour dress with white accents. You turned around to see her place the dress on the bed before turning to look at you.

"G...good morning mistress. I hope you s...slept well?" She ask nervously.

"I did. Better than I thought. And you?" You replied while slowly walking towards her.

"I... I slept really w...well m...Madame" She said. Nervousness becoming ever more present as a blush began to creep onto her cheeks

"Well that's good then isn't it sweetie" You said.

Tenebi bit her lip as she nodded and avoided eye contact. Feeling you gaze on her she looked away while her blush became bolder. You simply chuckled as you stroked her cheek causing her to blush harder. You turned her head to face you and brought her eyes to look into yours.

"Thank you for the dress sweetie. Now why don't you run along so that I can get ready for breakfast. I'm sure Frieza has other things for you to do" You said in a hushed tone.

"Y...y...yes M..m...m..Mistress" she stuttered.

You chuckled at her nervousness and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. You then moved around her to pick up the dress before heading into the bathroom. Tenebi turned and left the room in shock. Her cheeks had become bright red as her face became hotter. She hurried out of the room and down the corridor with the last few minutes replaying in her head. 

Walking out of the bathroom you looked at yourself in the mirror and admired the dress you were given. Despite not knowing what you would want you though Frieza had chosen a beautiful dress. It wasn't as revealing as you though it would be but you knew that would come later. After brushing your hair behind you, you left the bedroom and made your way to the private dining room.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy my stay here. So far so good" you though to yourself.


	8. The First Breakfast With The Emperor

Upon entering the dining room, you saw a long table with a series of chairs placed around it. At the top of the table sat, unsurprisingly, the Emperor himself. His dark red eyes firmly fixed on you. You couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking but you know he was eyeing you up in the lilac dress. He motioned to the chair to his left and you, not wanting to be subject to his anger, gracefully walked to the chair in question and sat down. You turned to look at him and he returned the look with a small smile on his face. 

"You look magnificent in the dress. It suits you well" he said raising his glass goblet to his mouth.

Before you could reply the door at the end of the table opened and both of you looked towards it. Tenebi entered the room looking at Frieza and not at you. She was still carrying the blush from earlier but it had become less noticeable. Sitting down the the chair opposite you, she continued to try and hide her blush by looking at the table. Frieza set his goblet down on the table and scanned her up and down. Despite her best attempts, Frieza could see her subtle blush and smiled ever so slightly. He had a very good idea of why she was blushing yet he wanted her to tell him. He looked at you and you slightly raised your eyebrows knowing what he wanted to be told.

"I trust everything is OK Tenebi. You appear to be a little flushed" Frieza in an amused tone.

"Y...y...yes my lord. I..I...I...I'm just a little w..warm sir" She replied shyly 

"Well if you're feeling ill then you are relieved of duty until you are better" 

"Th...th...thank you my lord" She stuttered still looking down.

The door opened for a second time and in walked someone you didn't recognize. He was looked like a smaller, younger version of Frieza in his first form but with some noticeable differences. His head was chestnut shaped instead of smooth and also lacked the distinctive horns of the Emperor. The top of his head, as well as the breast plate of his armour, was brown instead of purple. He made his way to the table and crawled onto the chair beside you. Taking notice of your presence, he turned to look at you. He tilted his head slightly before looking at Frieza. You also turn to look at the galactic Emperor with a quizzical look on your face.

"My dear I'd like to introduce to you my only son. Kuriza" Frieza says with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Hello Kuriza I'm Y/N" You say returning your look to the child.

"Hello Y/N" He replied shyly.

"Aww aren't you an adorable little thing" You gush.

Kuriza looks up at you before turning away blushing hard. You let out a giggle before turning your attention to the food that had been placed before you. As you start eating your food very little is said between you all. You keep stealing glances at both Kuriza keeping an eye on him as he eats. While he eats his food he keeps looking up at you while trying to be sneaky about it. Eyeing him from the corner of your eye you smile warmly at the little prince. As the meal continued you interacted with the young prince who, while shy at first, interacted back. You helped him with his food and even entertained him by telling him jokes. A few of which received a giggle from Tenebi and a light chuckle from Frieza. All the while you held a warm, comforting smile in Kuriza's presence.

While all of this was unfolding, Frieza observed your interactions with his son closely. He knew that Kuriza had never known his real mother yet he was really warming up to you. The only thing he had that could be considered a mother figure was Tenebi but something was different with you. He couldn't quite tell exactly but he knew that there was something special about you. He was certainly gonna bring this up with you and his son. For now he would leave it be until he could speak to the two of you privately.

"Did you enjoy that sweetie?" You asked the young prince as you cleaned his mouth.

"Yes I did" Kuriza replied with a sweet smile. 

"Shall we go and do something together? Maybe play some games? Read a book?"

The prince said nothing. Instead his eyes lit up with joy as he took your hand and led you out of the room. Frieza watched the two of you leave the room and smiled at his sons actions. After Tenebi excused herself and began her duties, he sat backwards in his chair in thinking over your interactions with his son.

"Perhaps taking her in exchange for leaving that miserable planet intact wasn't such a bad idea after all" He said to himself while letting out a small chuckle.


End file.
